Fraggle Rock (UK)
Fraggle Rock's first international co-production was the English UK version. The segments within the Muppet world of Fraggle Rock is the same as the American version, however the segments from outer space (i.e. the Doc & Sprocket and Traveling Matt segments) were changed to fit the UK audience. Fraggle Rock was located on a rock headland or island on a sea coast. There is a lighthouse on the island. The lighthouse was the home of The Captain, a retired sailor and the UK version of the Doc character, played by Fulton MacKay. Sprocket was still his companion, however. Due to MacKay's death in 1987, The Captain was replaced in the fourth UK season by a younger character known as P.K. (Principal Keeper, the Captain's nephew), played by John Gordon Sinclair and again in the sixth UK season by another character, B.J., played by Simon O'Brien. The episode order and Captain story-lines were different than the original North American version. One particular difference is that the Captain is a little more harsh towards Sprocket than Doc is. The UK co-production was the only one to take the series through to the end. France and Germany ended before episode 96. During 1985 Uncle Travelling Matt did one month of live presentation for CITV, a UK childrens' afternoon programming block. Cast *'The Captain: ' Fulton MacKay (season 1-3) *'P.K.: ' John Gordon Sinclair (season 4-5) *'B.J.: ' Simon O'Brien (season 6-7) *'Sprocket: ' Dave Barclay :Assistant: Mike Quinn (season 1-4), Geoff Felix (season 4-5) *'Uncle Traveling Matt: ' Dave Barclay (puppeteer), Mike Quinn (puppeteer season 2-5) *'Gobo:' Louise Gold ''(puppeteer season 1), Mike Quinn (puppeteer season 2-4), Geoff Felix ''(season 5) Credits *'Executive Prodcer:' Anna Home *'Producers:' Duncan Kenworthy, Lawrence S. Mirkin *'Writer' (new segments): Victor Pemberton *'Director:' Nick Abson *'Designer:' Malcolm Stone *'The Captain's Costume:' Terry Parker *'The Captain's Make-up:' Jill Gray UK airdates Season 1 *Beginnings - January 7, 1984 *Wembley and the Gorgs - January 14, 1984 *The Lost Treasure of the Fraggles - January 21, 1984 *Let the Water Run - January 28, 1984 *You Can't Do That Without a Hat - February 4, 1984 *The Thirty-Minute Work Week - February 11, 1984 *The Preachification of Convincing John - February 18, 1984 *I Want to Be You - February 25, 1984 *The Terrible Tunnel - March 3, 1984 *Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk - March 10, 1984 *Catch the Tail by the Tiger - March 17, 1984 *The Finger of Light - March 24, 1984 *We Love You, Wembley - March 31, 1984 *The Challenge - April 7, 1984 *I Don't Care - April 14, 1984 Christmas Special *The Bells Of Fraggle Rock - December 22, 1984 Season Two (incomplete list) *Capture the Moon - February 27, 1985 *Marooned - March 6, 1985 *The Minstrels - March 13, 1985 *The Great Radish Famine - March 20, 1985 *New Trash Heap in Town - April 3, 1985 *Gobo's Discovery - April 10, 1985 *Mokey's Funeral - April 17, 1985 *The Beast of Blue Rock April 24, 1985 *Wembley's Egg - May 1, 1985 *Boober Rock - May 8, 1985 *All Work and All Play - May 15, 1985 *Red's Sea Monster - May 29, 1985 *Uncle Matt Comes Home - June 5, 1985 *Boober's Dream - June 12, 1985 *Mokey and the Minstrels - June 19, 1985 *Sir Hubris and the Gorgs - July 3, 1985 *A Friend in Need - July 10, 1985 *The Wizard of Fraggle Rock - July 17, 1985 *Red's Club - July 31, 1985 *The Secret of Convincing John - August 7, 1985 Season Three *Junior Sells the Farm - November 30, 1986 *Fraggle Wars - December 7, 1986 *The Day the Music Died - December 14, 1986 *Doomsday Soup - January 4, 1987 *A Cave of One's Own - January 11, 1987 *Wembley And The Great Race - January 18, 1987 *Doozer Is As Doozer Does - January 25, 1987 *Boober's Quiet Day - February 1, 1987 *The Invasion of the Toe Ticklers - February 8, 1987 Season Four *Born to Wander - January 10, 1988 (new lighthouse keeper: John Gordon-Sinclair as 'PK') *Boober and the Glob - January 17, 1988 *A Brush with Jealousy - January 24, 1988 *Believe It or Not - January 31 1988 *A Dark and Stormy Night - February 7, 1988 *The Beanbarrow, The Burden and the Bright Bouquet - February 14, 1988 *The Secret Society of Poobahs - February 21, 1988 *The Battle of Leaking Roof - February 28, 1988 *Red-Handed and the Invisible Thief - March 6, 1988 *The Incredible Shrinking Mokey - March 13, 1988 *Pebble Pox Blues - March 20, 1988 *Scared Silly - March 27, 1988 *Wembley's Wonderful Whoopie Water - April 3, 1988 Season Five (incomplete list) *The Great Radish Caper - September 4, 1988 *Home Is Where the Trash Is - September 11, 1988 *Sidebottom Blues - September 18, 1988 *The Grapes of Generosity - October 16, 1988 *The Cavern of Lost Dreams - October 23, 1988 *Bored Stiff - October 30, 1988 *Playing Till It Hurts - November 6, 1988 *Blanket of Snow, Blanket of Woe - November 13, 1988 *Gunge the Great and Glorious - November 20, 1988 *Wembley and the Mean Genie - December 18, 1988 Season Six *Gone, But Not Forgotten - January 7, 1989 (new lighthouse keeper: Simon O'Brien as 'BJ') *Mokey Then and Now - January 15, 1989 *Junior Faces the Music - January 22, 1989 *Beyond the Pond - January 29, 1989 *Manny's Land of Carpets - February 5, 1989 *The Trial of Cotterpin Doozer - February 12, 1989 *The Voice Inside - February 19, 1989 *A Tune for Two - February 26, 1989 *Wembley's Flight - March 5, 1989 *Wonder Mountain - March 12, 1989 *Mirror, Mirror - March 19, 1989 *Boober Gorg - March 26, 1989 Season Seven (incomplete list) *Sprocket's Big Adventure - June 6, 1990 *Uncle Matt's Discovery - June 13, 1990 *Red's Blue Dragon - June 20, 1990 *Inspector Red - July 4, 1990 *Ring Around the Rock - July 11, 1990 *The Perfect Blue Rollie - July 18, 1990 *The Riddle of Rhyming Rock - July 25, 1990 *The Gorg Who Would Be King - August 1, 1990 *The River of Life - August 8, 1990 *The Honk of Honks - August 15, 1990 Fraggle Rock UK